Harry Potter and The Kingdom Hearts
by TigerWolf12
Summary: When the Heartless invade Harry's world, and plunges it into darkness, four survivors are thrust into another world. Now, the four survivors go on a journey to restore their world, while facing many hardships. Note: This is an AU of book 5.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat at his desk, gazing out the window, which overlooked the Hogwarts grounds. He was settling in after "missing" for two weeks along with Ron, Neville, and Draco. The reality was, they had been missing for much longer. However, during that time, their world had ceased to exist. The four of them had thought they were never going to see their world again, but thanks to saving their world, they had a home to go back to. No one knew that, though, so Harry and the others made sure that they would not figure out something was off.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Draco had been extremely close during their journey, but now, they had to pretend they were not that close anymore. Which meant that Draco had to act like a bully to Neville, and treat Ron and Harry with disdain. Neville, himself, had to act timid like before. In reality, Neville was much braver, and not intimated by anyone anymore. Ron had to act like he was still bothered by his lack of money, among other things. All four of them had to hide how strong they were, in both strength and magic. He thought the four of them would be able to keep their secrets, but they were wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Umbridge paced her office, she had plans to take Dumbledore's position as Headmaster. However, another mystery was bugging her. The mystery involved four students who had gone missing, one of those students was the famous Harry Potter. They all went missing on Dumbledore's watch. She just needed proof to get Dumbledore sacked for his neglect. She also wanted to find something on Harry Potter in order to get him expelled. Umbridge looked at the clock, and saw it was time to teach one of her classes, but she never reached her destination. As Umbridge made her way to the classroom, a strange glass orb appeared. She picked it up, and examined it. She tapped it with her wand, and an image appeared. The image did not make sense to her, but she knew she had something that would help her in her goals. She rushed back to her office as a smirk stretched on her toad like face. She would get Dumbledore sacked and Harry Potter expelled!

Harry finished his classes, and then finished his homework. By the time he reached the dorms, Ron and Neville were already asleep. Their snoring gave him comfort, it meant they were still alive. After everything that happened to them, it was a huge relief. Harry went to bed, and fell asleep, lulled to sleep by the familiar snores coming from his friends.

When Harry woke up the next day, he noticed the other students running around getting ready. They all seemed to be in a hurry. Harry spotted Ron and Neville and went over to them. They were already dressed in their uniforms, unlike Harry who was still in his pajamas.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"No idea." Ron replied. "All I know is that there are rumors going around that the Ministry of Magic showed up, and people's families have shown up with them."

Before Harry could reply, Professor McGonagall bustled inside.

"Hurry up!" She told them. "We are supposed to report to the Quidditch field in ten minutes!"

She left, and Harry quickly got dressed. He ran with Ron and Neville, along with a few other students, to the Quidditch field. They were the last to arrive to the field. Harry gasped at the sight, it appeared as though the whole Wizarding World had arrived.

"Why are our families here?" Ron asked.

"No idea." Harry replied.

"I see my Nana." Neville said.

"Oh no..." Ron said.

He looked really pale.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ron pointed to a section the stands.

"My whole family is here, including my wretched aunt." Ron replied. "Bloody hell! Even Charlie is here!"

Harry looked around in panic, but was relieved to not see his own relatives.

"Let's go and sit down." Neville told them. "Maybe we'll find out what is going on soon."

The three of them ran to the stands. Neville sat with his family, who was on the left of the Quidditch field. Ron sat with his family, and Harry joined him. They spotted Draco to the right of the Quidditch field with his family. Thankfully, Bellatrix was not among them. There were confused conversations as to why so many people had been requested to come to the event. They fell silent as Umbridge arrived at the center of the field.

"I have requested your presence, because something interesting has come into my possession the other day. I haven't viewed it myself, but I thought all of us should watch it together."

Umbridge held up a clear glass orb, and levitated it. There were murmurings from the crowd as she did this. Umbridge cast a light, and four massive screens emerged from the orb. The screens could be seen perfectly from all the angles on the field. Harry's mouth went dry, while Ron tensed up next to him. They recognized the image on the screen and had no doubt that Neville and Draco would too. The crowd around them fell silent.

An armored figure in dark green, with a white chest plate edged in red appeared in the clearing. He held a strange sword in his right hand. His helmet, which concealed his face, had two wing type horns that stood straight up on the sides. Behind him two figures appeared, walking side by side in perfect sync. One sported green and silver armor, and the other one sported blue and black armor. The two sported helmets that had two horn like extensions that pointed backwards. They too carried the strange swords. A final figure brought up the rear. They wore red and gold armor. The helmet the armored figure was different than the others, and had a mane-like quality to it. Clenched in his right hand was another strange sword. The figures were completely concealed.

The armored figure in dark green armor looked up, and the other three did the same. In the distance, a horde of solid black insect-like creatures were coming towards them. Behind the creatures came a massive Golem-like creature. The four armored figures did not hesitate, they met the horde head on, with their swords drawn. The figures twirled, and flipped through the horde as they cut them down. In a matter of minutes, the insect-like creatures had been destroyed, which left only the Golem-like creature.

The figure in the dark green armor attacked the Golem first. Then used the sheer cliff face to climb up, and attack the creature head on. The figure sliced the Golem across the face, and dropped to the ground after their attack. The Golem stumbled as it tried to regain it's footing. The green and silver armored figure and the blue and black armored figure attacked it next. They attacked the creature together, they leapt into the air, and lined their swords with each other. The swords changed shape, and a blast of light slams into the Golem's chest. The armored figure in red and gold attacks from the ground, and severs the Golem's leg. As it falls, it tries to grab at the armored figures, the closest one is the blue armored figure, who barely dodges it's reach. The Golem falls, and it's impact shakes the ground. The four armored figures finish it off together. After the Golem is defeated, the four figures raise their swords, and link them together at the tip. They then lower their blades, and begin taking off their helmets.

The hush that fell over the crowd watching the events made Harry's heart stop. He watched as the dark green armored figure took off his helmet first. On the screen he saw himself, and heard the crowd around him gasp in shock. The red and gold figure pulled off his helmet next. Revealing Neville's face to the crowd. The silver and green armored figure removed his helmet, along with the blue and black figure. Draco and Ron appeared on the screen as well. The loudness of the crowd that sat around Harry made him temporarily deaf as their shock was known. Harry and Ron faced forward as they tried to ignore the looks they were getting from the rest of the Weasleys. The crowd fell silent once more when the screen turned black, and another image appeared.

The image on the screen revealed Hogwarts. It was a nice and sunny day, and the students were hanging out in small groups, enjoying the nice day. Ron and Hermione sat together, while Harry was stuck with the Quidditch team going over possible game plans. Draco was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle, but he was ignoring them as they talked. To Draco, they only spoke in gibberish, and he was dozing off. Neville was leaning against a tree tending to one of his plants.

After an hour, black clouds covered the sky, and the pouring rain caused the students to flee inside. A thunder storm began to rage outside. The lightning illuminated the castle, and it also illuminated insect-like creatures as they approached the castle.

Ron was sitting on his bed watching the storm as it raged on. Hermione had gone to the library, and his brothers and sister were at a Quidditch meeting. Which left him alone. Harry was still at the meeting, and Neville was in the Herbology classroom to continue the tending to his plant. Draco was in his dorms writing a note to his parents. They were blissfully unaware of the danger they were in.

"See you at the practice match!" Harry called to his fellow Quidditch players.

"You sure you don't want to hang around?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, Ron is probably waiting, and I am sure Hermione is in the library." Harry replied.

"Okay, see you later, tell Ron we say 'Hi'." George told him.

Harry rolled his eyes, and headed back to the dorms.

BOOM!

A sound alerted not only Harry, but Ron, Draco, and Neville too. Harry hears a cracking noise, and has just enough time to dodge the falling debris. Ron got up from his bed, and runs towards the sound. He fails to notice an orb of white light falling towards him. Harry finds himself surrounded by the horde of insect-like creatures in the hallway. Neville is surrounded in the Herbology classroom, and Draco is trapped in his dorm. An orb falls in front of Harry, and he grabs it. The orb turns into a strange sword, and he stares at it. One of the creatures lunges at him, and he instinctively strikes it.

Draco stands on his bed, flinging spells at his attackers. To his annoyance, they either dodge it, or are not phased by his spells. An orb of light drifts down, and stops in front of him. The light causes the creatures to back away from him in fright. Draco reaches out, and touches it. The moment he touches it, the orb of light turns into a sword. With a spell on his lips, he uses the sword to destroy his enemies.

Neville is backed up into a corner when the orb of light reaches him. He is unharmed, because the plants around him, like the devil's snare, have taken out most of the horde of creatures. He hesitates before touching it, but when he does, it turns into a sword. He uses the sword as a shield, and slams into the remaining creatures.

Elsewhere, while the three teens are fighting, a human figure emerges from a black portal. The rain does not seem to phase him as he approaches the castle. From the inky blackness, he creates a snake. He holds the snake to his face.

"Go and poison someone with your darkness." He whispers as he releases it. "I have a keyblade wielder to see."

Using the shadows, the man enters the castle. The first person he encounters is Harry. The teenager does not see him, and the man comes forward. He smirks, and slams a metal rod against the back of Harry's head. The man watches as Harry falls, and drops the sword. He had no intention of speaking with the keyblade wielder. The man steps over Harry, and reaches for his sword.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Ron run towards the man, but the man dodged his attack. The man dragged Harry with him. Ron reached down, and grabbed Harry's sword. The man runs off with Harry in his arms, and Ron runs after him. A horde of the creatures block his path, so he jumps over the railings of the stairs in an attempt to catch up with the man. The man smirks at him from the other side of the horde of creatures, with Harry in his arms.

"Give him back!" Ron shouts at him.

Ron slashes through the creatures with his sword. He has to dodge falling debris, and the creatures at the same time. The man runs out of the castle with Harry, and Ron jumps from a broken window to cut him off. He reaches the man, but the man has summoned more creatures. Undeterred, Ron jumps over the creatures, and aims Harry's sword at the man's throat. A blast of magic slams into him, and he is slammed to the ground. He drops Harry's sword as he tries to struggle to his feet.

"Give him back!" Ron weakly says.

Ron breathes harshly as blood starts pouring from his mouth. Unknown to him, the snake has chosen him as its victim. When it reaches Ron, it sinks its razor sharp fangs into Ron's ankle. It vanishes once the venom has been released into Ron. Ron lets out a yell of pain, and his world begins to blur as he falls to the ground. The man disappears into a portal with Harry. Ron weakly reaches out, but his hand falls on to Harry's fallen sword.

"Please." Ron weakly begs. "Show me the way to Harry."

At first the sword does nothing, but then a portal of light appears, and bursts through the sky. Ron watches as two figures are pulled towards it. One looks to be a Slytherin, and the other one looks like it came from the Gryffindor. They completely disappear, and finally Ron is pulled towards the light. He is the only one out of the group that sees their world get destroyed. He watches it blink out of existence, and then he is pulled the portal.

To Be Continued...

Note: I know some areas are a bit rushed, but I couldn't really think of the confrontation between the man and Harry that wouldn't have come off as cliché. Also, I am thinking about worlds to send the group to, they will enter Traverse Town, because the refugees of the worlds have ended up there. Another place is Zootopia, and I have some ideas for other places, but if you have a world request, don't hesitate to post it.

Also, I know the people watching the events it kind of cliché, but I wanted to kind of tell a story from back to front. Meaning the events already happened, but we get to see it along with the other characters seeing it for the first time. Thank you for reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I am updating this story first on Wattpad, and then bringing it over here.**

After the screen went black once more, there was silence among the crowd. The silence was broken by a loud uproar, which made Harry's teeth rattle. He heard questions being shouted at each of them. Most of the questions consisted of people asking what was going on. He felt relieved when Hermione squeezed his hand, and did the same for Ron. He looked over at Draco, and saw Mr. Malfoy badgering his son for answers. On the other side, he saw the same was happening to Neville. The screen before them flashed "Traverse Town," and slowly panned around to show the unconscious forms of Ron, Draco, and Neville.

Neville was the first out of the three teens to stir. He slowly got to his feet, and surveyed the area around him. As he looked around, Draco began to stir as well. The only one that did not show any signs of waking was Ron.

"Where are we?" Neville asked.

He turned to look at Draco, who had fully wakened up.

"Don't ask me, Longbottom." Draco replied.

Neville looked down, and spotted Ron.

"Ron!"

He ran over to his friend, and gently lifted the unconscious redhead into his lap. He placed one hand on Ron's forehead, and let out a gasp. Ron had a fever!

"Is he dead?" Draco asked. "One less Weasley in the world would be great for everyone."

"He has a fever." Neville replied.

"Pity."

Neville glared, and his strange sword appeared in his right hand. Draco was taken aback, but realized after a few seconds that it was not aimed at him. Before the three of them stood an old wizard who was wearing star robes and hat, along with a pair of glasses.

"Oh my!" The wizard exclaimed. "I mean you no harm. I saw your arrival, and came over to help you."

Neville put his hand down, and his sword flashed out of existence.

"Where are we exactly?" Draco demanded.

"Oh, you are in Traverse Town, all refugees from other worlds end up here." The wizard got closer to them. "Oh dear, your red haired friend appears to be sick."

"I don't consider him my friend." Draco said.

He was ignored.

"Yes, he is, he's got a fever." Neville replied.

"Come with me, I can help him, and give all of you shelter as well." The wizard said.

The wizard summoned up a stretcher with his wand, and Neville helped him put Ron on it.

"My name is Merlin, may I ask what your names are?"

"I'm Neville, over there is Draco, and the one that is sick is Ron." Neville replied. "Thank you for your help."

"Not a problem, the more the merrier is my motto."

"Ugh, this day just keeps getting better and better." Draco muttered. "We should've just left Weasley behind."

Neville glared at him, and summoned his weapon.

"Put that away, Longbottom." Draco snarled. "You forget I have one of those weapons too."

"Fine, but we are staying together, and NO ONE gets left behind!"

Draco rolled his eyes, and followed after Merlin and Neville. Merlin led them to a rickety old house that seemed to be put together by magic. It looked like a medieval house had been squeezed between modern day houses. It was also a bit lop-sided in some places, as though it were caving in. A small candle lit up the house, and seemed to beckon the travelers toward it.

"Come in, come in." Merlin told them.

He opened the door, and Draco and Neville saw what lay inside. There was a table in the center of the room, which was piled with potions, and books. Loose papers were also strewn across the table. Near the table was a small kitchen, and the entire room had pots and pans which were being magically cleaned by sponges and rags. The kitchen branched off to a library, which had bookshelves stacked with books, and loose paper everywhere. There was a dusty chair that had a stack of books on it. Next to the library was a double bed and a single bed. Merlin brought them into the room.

"Here is where you can stay. Neville, you and Draco can share the double bed, and your friend Ron can have the single bed."

"He's not my friend!" Draco snapped.

Merlin ignored him. Merlin levitated the stretcher close to the single bed, and used his magic to lay Ron on the bed itself. He waved his hand, which caused blankets to come from the closet, and tuck Ron in. Once everything was to his liking, Merlin turned to Neville and Draco.

"You should get some rest yourselves." Merlin told them. "I will get a bowl of water and a wash cloth for your friend. I may also have medicine that will bring down his fever."

Merlin left the room, and Draco and Neville eyed the bed.

"There is no way I am sharing that bed with you, Longbottom." Draco said.

"We have to, I can't bother Ron, he's sick." Neville replied.

"That's not my problem."

Merlin came back into the room.

"I forgot to mention that I have some robes you can use for the night, until we can get you something to wear, and I have the things I need to help your friend."

Merlin placed two robes on the double bed, before he walked over back to Ron, and dipped the cloth in the bowl. He placed the cloth on Ron's head, before getting a potion, and began to gently pour it into Ron's mouth. Neville and Draco saw the robes, one was purple, and the other one was blue. Both boys dove for the blue one, but Draco got it first, which left Neville with the purple one.

"Oh yes, there is a door on the left that leads to the bathroom, you two can change in there." Merlin told them.

Draco and Neville both went for the doorway the led out of the room, but once again, Draco beat Neville to it. Draco shoved Neville out of the way, while sporting a nasty smirk. He was gone for about ten minutes, and when he returned, he was dressed in the blue robes. Neville went to change afterwards, and while he was gone, Merlin gave Ron a sleeping potion that would help him get through the night, before he left the room himself. The only two occupants were Draco and Ron. Instead of doing malicious towards Ron, which Draco felt would be a bit underhanded even for him, Draco climbed into the double bed and stretched out. By the time Neville returned, Draco had claimed the bed for himself.

"Please move, Malfoy." Neville said.

"No, I don't feel like it, I like having this big bed to myself. Why don't you share the bed with Weasley?" Draco asked.

"I won't do that, Ron has a fever, and he needs his sleep." Neville replied.

"Like I said before, that's not my problem."

"Please."

"No."

Draco and Neville were at a stalemate, but Neville eventually conceded. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket, and went to the library. He climbed onto the chair, and settled down as best he could. He eventually fell asleep. In the guest room, Draco had fallen asleep as well.

Harry and the others watched as the screen once again turned dark. Unlike before, it stayed dark, but the story was not over. It seemed that Umbridge had stopped it, because she wanted to see the reactions of everyone sitting in the stands. Harry was annoyed when she did not seem to be disappointed. She watched as the respective families turned towards the ones that were just on the screen. Harry saw as she used her magic to show them on the screens, and that the questions were overheard by everyone.

"Neville, how could you let yourself be bullied like that?"

Harry heard Neville's grandmother ask.

"That snake that bit you, did it cause your fever?"

Molly's voice broke out.

"How can you let yourself be coerced into the same location as those blood traitors?"

There were the Malfoy's questions.

"Hem, hem, I think it's time to go back to the events, shall we?"

Umbridge turned to the orb, and the screens came back. Harry grimaced, if the crowd was already acting like this, they would really not like what was going to happen later on. Harry glanced at Ron's family, Molly and Arthur were looking at Ron in concern. To his surprise, everyone was looking at Ron in concern, even the twins! Harry slid down in his seat, if they were upset about Ron having a fever, they would defiantly be upset over that happened to Ron later on.


End file.
